


Miraculous Squad

by Ruby123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Other, my first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby123/pseuds/Ruby123
Summary: A secret government agency recruits some of the most dangerous incarcerated super-villains to form a defensive task force. Their first mission: save the world from the apocalypse.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii

Mister Agrest: Hello Bella. We lose a national hero, but you sit there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Bella: I've eaten a lot of canaries. It's taken some work. But I finally have them. The worst of the worst.

Mr. Agrest: There are rumors, Bella ...that some of them have abilities.

Bella: The rumors are right. You know what a problem with a metahuman is? The human part. We got lucky with Superman. He shared our values. The next Superman might not.

Mr. Agrest: You're playing with fire, Bella.

Bella: no, I'm fighting fire with fire.

Mr. Agrest: You are not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?

Bella: Yes But this time, you're gonna listen. Nino Lahiffe, AKA Deadshot. He is the most wanted hitman in the world...Let's say he is very dangerous.

/Flashback/

KIM: What?

Nino: Hey Kim. This is the exterminator you called for your bee problem. I am looking a little thin on the money.

Kim: No one gets paid until what needs to get done, gets done.

Nino: Nope. That's not the rules. No money, No honey. Wow! Here is your boy right now. With about 20 of his new best friends. I still see zeroes over here, Kim.

Kim: Listen. Stop being cute and do your job!

Nino: They're taking him outta the car now. In about 30 seconds, your window is gonna close forever.

Kim: Okay, Okay, Okay. Relax. There was an accounting error. We sent it.

Nino: Now double it for being a meany. You got 10 seconds. 

Kim: We're not the kind of people you play with.

Nino: Did you threaten me? This dudes gonna get a sore throat. From all the Screaming he's about to do.

Kim: You big bully 

Nino: Pleasure doing business with you, Kim.

/ end of flashback/

Bella: But everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. she is an 11- year- old honor student in Gotham city. His daughter. So we watched her and waited.

/ flashback/

Zoe: You should talk to Mama more.

Nino: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Zoe: Mama stays in bed a lot.

Nino: Yeah. Is she still going out at night?

Zoe: Dad, it's okay, I can take care of her. I know how to make pancakes now.

Nino: Hey baby, That's beautiful. She's supposed to be taking care of you. That's how that's supposed to work. I want you to come and live with me. All right? I came into some resources. I'm getting us a spot. It's gonna be nice, all right?

Zoe: Mama says I can't live with you because you hurt people.

Nino: That's not true, That's a lie. She is lying to you.

Zoe: Daddy ... I know you do bad things. Don't worry. I still love you.

Nino: Come on. /End of flashback/

Mr. Agrest: And you caught him?

Bella: Not me. I just gave an anonymous tip the right guy in the Gotham city.

/flashback/

Nino: I figure this out. All right?

Zoe: okay daddy

Batman had snuck up on them.

Batman: It's over, Deadshot. I don't want to do this in front of your daughter.

Nino: quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Batman but Zoe had jumped in front of him.

Zoe: Daddy, please.

Nino: Zoe, move!

Zoe: Please daddy. Don't do it. Please. Don't do it.

Nino: All right.

Zoe: I love you, daddy.

/End of Flashback/

Bella: So now we have the man who never misses.

Mr. Agrest: Where'd you put him?

Bella: Let's just say. I put him in a hole and threw away the hole. Harly Quinn ... Before she ran off and joined the circus ... She was known as Dr. Marinette dupain cheng...A psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to The cat himself.

/flashback/

Chat nior: Dr. Marinette. You know, I lived for these moments with you. What do you get?

Harley: I got you a kitty.

Chat nior: So thoughtful.

/end of flashback/

Bella: She thought she was curing him...But, She was also falling in love.

/Flashback/

Chat nior: There is something you could do for me ... Mari.

Harley: Anything. I mean, yeah.

Chat nior: I need a machine gun.

Harley: A Machine gun?

an interruption in the flashback

Bella: Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong.

narrator: be Quiet, back to the flashback

Harley: Get off me!

Chat nior: What do we have here?

Harley: What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Kitty?

Chat nior: What? Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya I'm just gonna hurt ya ...really, really bad.

Harley: You think so? Well, I can take it.

Bella: after that, They became the king and the queen of Gotham city...And pray for anyone who disrespected the queen.

/Flashback/

Max T: We finally meet.

Ivan: He ain't shake hands. But sit down and have some milk.

Max T: Hey, chat nior. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You're making me good money. I'm making you good money.

Chat nior: Are you

/end of flashback/

Bella: And the Bat got her, too. She's in the same hole as Deadshot. And then there's the Alex. Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him: Capitan Boomerang. We're gonna be rich. Yeah, you and me, mate. Go and get the car. He robbed every bank in Australia at least once. Then he came to America for a fresh target set. Doesn't work well with others.

Mr. Agrest: No honor among thieves, eh?

Bella: But he tangled with a metahuman and, lived to tell about it. And have you heard of the pyrokinetic homeboy? 

Mr. Agrest: How'd you catch him?

Bella: We didn't. She surrendered. Alya cesiare. On the street, they call Her an Banríon tine. This is an LA girl thought she was the Queen of the world ...until she lost her king. Gets jumped in prison riot and incinerated half the yard. The security video is incredible.

shows him a picture

Mr. Agrest: Oh, my. What is that?

Bella: His name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Rose: KC, dinner. Open it up, B.

Bella: Evolution took a step backward with this one.

Rose: Give me that, Smitty. Where you at?

A door open revealing killer croc

Bella: They call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster. So they treated him like a monster. Then he became a monster. He was chased out of Gotham by the bat. Went searching for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it. I saved the best for last. The Witch.

Mr. Agrest: A witch? I'm talking a flying, spell- casting, making - thing- disappear, witch. A sorceress from another dimension. Another world. 

Bella: yup, Archaeologist chole monrro. Wandered into the wrong cave. She opened something she shouldn't have. Releasing a metahuman more powerful than any we've encountered. The Enchantress. She inhabits chole's body now.......

Hahaha, cliffhanger.....


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wich is here

Mr. Agrsest: Where is this witch?

Bella: In my pocket.

Security guard: Now tell him why she won't turn you into a frog.

Bella: Some say the witch has a secret buried heart and whoever finds it, can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up, and we found her heart.

Shows him the heart

Mr. Agrest: That thing's her heart?

Bella: yes, She is vulnerable without it.

Mr. Agrest: so let me get this straight You want to put our national security in the hands of ...witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles?

Security guard: Don't forget about the Chat nior girlfriend.

Mr. Agrest: These are villains Bella. What makes you think you can control them?

Bella: Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of the U.S is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Max Flag.

Mr. Agrest: What if enchantress had decided to fly down, rip off the roof of the White House and grab the president of the US right out of the Overall office? Who would've stopped her? We got contingency plans for nukes in North Korea, anthrax in our mail. We got fluoride in our water. But what happens if the next Superman becomes a terrorist? Bella Waller has a plan. Bella?

Bella: I want to build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good. Like, fight the next war, defeat the next Superman.

Mr. Agrest: Not on my watch. You're not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name.

Bella: Mr.Agrest we run them covertly not- attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus. The next war will be fought with these metahumans. Ours or Theirs. We're not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them.

Mr. Agrest: You know we can't control these people.

they walk to a room were max and Chloe are.

Max: Chloe, Be strong!

Bella: Dr.Moone.

Cloe: Enchantress

Bella: Meet the Enchantress Mr. Agrest. Everything we know about her is in your briefing packs. She's walked this earth for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone.

Mr. Agrest: This meeting is ... is now a magic show?

Bella: Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty incredible things. 

Bella: Thank you. for coming good-by,

Bella hopes in a car and driver to Bella reve. and is greeted by one of the security guards whos name is Luka.

Luka: Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks. how are you doing max?

max: Good

Luka: and welcome to you, ma'am. How are you? I'm here to assist you in any way.

Bella: Where are they?

Luka takes them to were all of them are waiting.

Harley: Are you the Devil?

bella: Maybe.

Killer Croc: Ain't you scared of me?

max: no

Diablo was eating a burrito and seemed not to notice there presence

Luka: You. Ese. Hola, amigo. Put that burrito down. You got visitors, girl.

Diablo: What's up? 

Bella; is this you? 

Diablo: That ain't me.

Bella: That wasn't you?

Diablo: Nah, they say it's me, but that ain't me. 

Bella: And yet, here you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Max: Ma'am. Let me try to talk to her. You wanna die in here buddy? You got a real shot at walking at the block again. Have a nice cold sprite, a nice meal.

Alya: Look, man ... You ain't the first to ask, and you ain't gonna be the last.

Max: Ask what?

Alya: I'm a human. Okay? I ain't no weapon. I'm die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've caused enough harm.

Max: All right, unlock her.

Luka: What?

Max: You heard me.

Luka: You know what this girl can do?

Max: I'm here to find out. Lose the restraints.

Luka: OK. What is this? Cheerleading tryouts?

Max: Let's go. Let's see what you can do. They say you never missed a shot. Prove it. Now you got one in the chamber. What you gonna do with it?

Luka: Give me the word, boss. I'll drop him.

Max: Everybody calms down. Luka, tell your men to stand down.

Luka: Stand down. Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about.

Luka: Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him. And I want you to go and clear my browser history.

luka then hands Nino a gun 

Nino: See. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens.

Bella: You're absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it.

luka: Don't empty anything. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like, nine months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie.

nino: What? Y'all Jokers must be crazy. All right. Now you know what you're buyin'. Let me tell you the price. first ... I want outta here. Second, I want full custody of my daughter. All right? And her mom can have, like ...supervised visits. But, her boyfriend can't come. Darnell can't come.

Max: Darnell's out.

Nino: He's out. Third, y'all gonna pay for my daughter's whole education. Best schools. And then I want her to go to college. Like Harvard. Or Yale.

Max: So Ivy league.

Nino: Ivy league, yeah. One of them big joints, you know? And if she can't cut it ... and her grades start slipping, I need you to sue her teachers. 

Max: Oh yeah.

Nino: You know, right? Ok. Now that's my price. But I'm concerned ...'cause I don't see anybody writing anything down.

Max: You're in no position to make any demands.

Nino : Oh. I'm sorry. You thought I was talking to you. No, errand boy. I'm talking to your boss. That's my price, sweetie. You know what it is.

Max: You notice these are criminals? They're psychotic antisocial freaks. It makes no sense. Let me hit the Tier One units and I'll build you a team of pipe hitters who'll do anything you can dream up. I mean, you need real soldiers. Not these scumbags.

Bella: In World War 2, the US Navy made a deal with the mafia to protect its ships on the waterfront.

Max: This ain't World War 2.

Bella: It's WW3.

Max: What are you really up to?

bella: It's a "need- to- know", and, all you need to know is you work for me.

Max: That can change with a phone call. I have friends, too. You know.

Bella: I don't think you would.

Max: They warned me about you. I didn't believe the stories.

Bella: Nobody does.


	4. chapter 4

with chat nior

chat nior has been depressed since Harley disappeared he has not eaten or left his room. wazzy chats henchmen has finally found Harley and is about to tell chat.

chat: Where is she?

Wazzy: It's complex. This is not just her. Everybody's disappeared. There's this new law, where if you're a bad enough, a bad guy they stamp "Terrorist" on your jacket. They send you to this swamp in Louisiana. A black site. That's where she is. So what are we doin'?

Chat: Bring the car around. We're going for a drive.

chat and wazzy get into the car and drive to Bella river and sneak in. they snuck into Luka office. Luka was eating his lunch and sing very very loudly and badly.

Luka: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIMEEEEE!!!

Wazzy: Yo, Slick, what's up?

Luka: correction it Luka. You are ...?

Wazzy: You might wanna keep your mouth shut.

luka tried to run to the door but some more of chat men blocked the door.

Luka: Can I go, man? What the is going on, man? This is crazy.

Chat: All of that chitchat gonna get you hurt.

Luka made eye contact with chat there was strength and no fear in chat eyes.

Luka: HELP!!!

Chat: I could tell you meant that.

Luka: Yeah.

Chat: You're gonna be my friend. and help me find my Queen. or else.......

Back to chole and max so chole has been put under ansima so that they can run some blood test but after the put here down the Chloe past into a magical world and was greeted by.......

Chole: Brother

?: sister

hahaha, cliffhanger you will just have to keep reading. okay okay, I will stop.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it shoet

Enchantress: Brother I have freed you.

Incubus: Where are we?

Enchantress: The same world only much later

Incubus: What happened?

Enchantress: The humans turned against us

Incubus: But they worshipped us? We were gods to them

Enchantress: Now they worship machines. So I will build a machine that will destroy them all. Build your strength. Feed on them. And wait for me to return. 

Then Chloe woke up in a pool of sweat.

Max: Chloe!Chloe! Chloe! You're awake I was so worried. 

Chole: listen to me Max, If you have to choose between her or me ...stop her. Promise me you'll stop her. Even if it kills me.

Max: But.....

Chole: no buts max Promise me max.

Max: I don't know Chole I love you so much I don't want to hurt you.

Chole: Max don't you get Enchantress is inside me 

Max: I know but...

this time Chole yelled at max

Chole: MAX SHE IS INSIDE OF ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: I KNOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chole: MAX SHE WILL HURT WHO KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE, PROMISE ME MAX PROMISE ME MAX.

Chole was crying at this point and so was Max.

Max: okay I promise...


	6. chapter 6

UPDATE: all of the villans have got a shot to make sure that the cant did not run away.

with chat nior

Chat nior has snuck his way into the medical unit of Bella rever

Wazzy: Open up.

Wazzy presses his phone to the window to show the medics that they have his wife.

Medic's Wife: Just please, do whatever they say. Do whatever they say. Just do it.

The medic opens up the doors and chat picks up a Pulseradiora from the medics desk.

Chat: This looks neat.

Chat put it to his neck and the medic faints.

Back with the gang.

Unknown Men: Light it up! Light it up! Light it up!

Max: He's right above us.so let me get this straight enchantress has a brother and he is right above us and we are going to die...... 

3 seconds later

Max: I AM TO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! 

Chole: MAX YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE CALM DOWN.

all of a sudden a bright and blinding light came and Enchantress finally took over all of Chole body. 

Max: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

when the light subsided Enchantress was gone she had teleported to her brother.

Enchantress: Brother help me. Before Bella kills me.

Incubus: Where's your heart?

Enchantress: I will take it back. Until then you will share your power. Now help me build my weapon. It's time to wipe them out.

Then they disappeared into thin air.

Military officer: they are gone

General: what just happened!

Bella: okay this is it. project x in on the go.

Max: Unlock'em.


	7. chapter 7

Harley: Hi, boys! Harley Quinn. How do you do? Haaah? What was that? I should escape? Sorry. The voices. I'm kidding. jeez! That's not what they really said.

Max: Welcome to the party, Capitan Boomerang.

Captain Boomerang: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: Calm down.

Captain Boomerang: Hey, one minute I'm playing Mahjong ( i have no idea what Mahjong is )with me nanna and now I am here.

MAX: BE QUIET!!!

everyone went quiet.

Max: Listen up! In your necks injection, you got, it's a nanite explosive. the size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die.

Just so you know reader i have know idea what vex or vexing is it just sounded interesting.

Harley: I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you.

Max: Lady, shut up! This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something could get you killed. But until that happens you're my problem.

Nino: So was that like a pep talk?

Max: Yeah. That was a pep talk. There's your stuff. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10.

Nino: You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. Did you hear of Phil Jackson?

Max: Yeah.

Nino: He's like a gold standard. OK? 

Everyone was dressed:

^HARLEY QUINN 

^ NINO

^ alya

^ Nathaniel

NIno would not put his mask on and Harley noticed.

Harley: What? Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?

Nino: Nah. Every time I put this on, somebody gets hurt

Harley: And?

Nino: I like putting it on.

Harley: Goody. Somethin' tells me a whole lotta people are about to get hurt.

Alya: Yeah. It's us. We're being led to our deaths.

Captain Boomerang: Speak for yourself mate. hey, Harley what that stuff on you face?

Harley: it called makeup. hey d boy can you light up that building with your finger because that would be really classy?

Nino: Hey, y'all might wanna leave the old boy alone. He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right,?

Alya : Ain't got nothing to worry about from me. I'm cool, homie.

Bella had just walked in and max has noticed.

Max: where did you come from.

Bella ignored his question

Bella: For those of you who don't know me officially, my Name is Bella Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT- 1 and get them to safety.

Nino: I'm sorry. For those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT- 1?

Bella: The only person that matters in the city ...the one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Max, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything.

Max: There's your pep talk.

Nino: Compared to yours, she killed it. So that's it? What, we some kind of Miraculous Squad?

all of a sudden a girl walks in

^?

Max: your late.

?: I was busy.

ME: HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER WHO IS SHE I DONT KNOW HAHAHAHA


	8. chapter 8

4 weeks later they finally made it were the enchantress was and were her incubus was.

Max: Let's do this.

They were face to face to the Enchantress and there was black magic leaking out of her hands.

Harley: Hey, everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff right?

Alya: Yeah why?

Harley: well I thought was seeing things because of Im off my meds.

Nino: so that's your girlfriend huh max?

max: Yeah.

nino: Well, Max need to handle this, all right? Get up there, smack her, and tell her" to knock this off".

Alya: I do not think that'd be wise

After 4 minutes of arguing between Alya and nino about how since the enchantress was Max girlfriend he should fight her by himself, the enchantress finally got tired of there arguing and finally said something.

Enchantress: I've been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows. I wont bite.

Diablo : someone Grab her!

Enchantress laughs manicly

Enchantress: Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Bella? Why do you serve those who cage you? I know what you want. Exactly what you want.

Shooting her magic at them it hit each one of them sending them into a daze of what they wanted life to be like. But max heard Chloe's small and faint vocie.

chloe: Max. Max. Max.it not real.

In diablo’s vision

Diablo's Wife: Miss me? 

Diablo: I can't change what I did. And neither can you!

In Harley vision, she was in a beautiful kitchen and there was a baby boy with green hair and green eyes in a highchair and in harley arm there was a baby girl with blue hair and blue eyes like her and then none other than chat noir came in and kissed Harley and kissed the baby girls forehead and picked up the baby boy and spun him around.

Harley: He married me.

Diablo quickly ran over to Harley.

Diablo: Its not real.

In nino vision, he had one leg on top of Batman like he was king of the mountain then he turned around and kissed Alya.

Nino: I defeated the Bat and Alya was my girlfriend.

Alya tured to nino and blushed and so did nino.

Diablo: No homie, you don't want that.

Harley: What? I want that.

Diablo: Shes trying to play games with you man. It's not real!

Max: He's right. Its not real.


	9. chapter 9

Enchantress: How long have you been able to see?

Alya : My whole life. You cant have them. These are my people right here.

Enchantress: But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic rises. The metahumans are a sign of change.

Nino pointed his finger agraly at the Enchantress

Nino: Lady ...You are EVIL!

Enchantress simply rolled her eyes at nino

Enchantress: Brother. make them bow to me.

All of a sudden incubus appeared he was made of fire they all stepped back.

Nino : Oh wow!

Harley: Uh-oh!

Nino: We should run.

Alya: you dont have to tell me twice

But what they did not know was the Max had something planned max snuck off where no one could hear him see him and spoke into his wacky talkie.

Max: GQ, come in. were in position.

Unknown Soldier: We gotta get him in that corner. That's where the bomb will be.

What max did not know was the Diablo had followed him and was listening in.

Alya: I'll do it! I'll get him there. I lost one family. I ain't gonna lose one another.

In Diablos heart the Squad was his family

Nino: Look, think it through ...

Alya: I got this. Let me show you what I really am. Over here!

Alya ran out and started yelling to get incubus attention

Nathanile : Go!


	10. chapter 10

Unknonw soldier: Max, in position. Standing by.

Max: Alya, drive him into the corner!

Captain Boomerang: Get him mate. Come on.

Nino : Yeah, do it.

Max :Alya, get clear Get out of there!

Alya did not move instead she yelled 

Alya: Blow it!

Max look so confused alya want him to blow it but the would get killled and hurt. He turned to nino.

Nino : Blow it.

With a sad face max said.

Max: Now GQ, now.

Harley: NO!

max: Everybody down!

alya: Now you're screwed.

A blast of water blasted incubus and Alya and when the smoke cleared they were gone Enchantress fell to her knees and cried.

Enchantress: Brother!

Ponting toward enchantress nino said argrily.  
Nino: You next.

Enchantress: My spell is complete. Once you and armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it would be mine to rule.


	11. chapter 11

All turning toward eachother

Killer Croc: Y'all don't mind. I got me a sewer to crawl back into.

nino: Yeah, and I got some business to handle back in Gotham.

Harley: I'm going to hotwire a car, Need a ride?

Nino: your not driving.

Harley: Why not?

Then all of a sudden Bella walked in holding the tracker on them

Nino: How are you not dead?

Harley: We just saved the world. A "thank you" would be nice.

Bella: Thank you.

Harley: You're welcome.

Nino: So, we did all of this and we don't get anything?

Bella : Ten years off you prison sentences.

Nino : Nah. that's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter.

Bella: That can be arranged. Any other requests?

Harley: An espresso machine.

Alya: a sell with Nino

Bella: okay

Nino and his daughter

Zoe: Okay. so the definition of math is boring?

Floyd: Yeah. That's ... that's right! You are so smart,

All of a sudden Max and some of his men enter the apartment they were in to take nino back to jail. And max whispered to nino.

Max : It's time...

Nino: I gotta go.

Zoe: Are you coming back?

Nino: Yeah. I'm working it out. But I got to go hey, don't cry come here and give me a hug.

Zoe: I love you. Daddy.

Nino : I love you too.

Back at jail Nino and alya did now share a jail cell and they enjoyed it in fact they started dating and Captain Boomerang was yelling at his cell guard.

Captain Boomerang: Hey! Let me out! Let me out of here right now! Hey! Let me out of here.Man, please. please, I'm begging you. Seriously. Listen to me. have you got a car? Because I'm a brilliant driver. Come on!

Harley was in her cell reading a book when all of a suden a bunch of SWAt guards came in and one of them went to Harley's cell and picked the lock on it harly was scared to death the guard finally got the cell opened and walked it he took off his mask and….

It was chat nior.

Harley: Kitty !!!!!!

Chat smiles and hugs her and kissed her and wispereds in her ear.

Chat: Let's go home.


	12. chapter 12

4 years later

Chat noir now stood in front of Marinette and in front of all of his workers and in front of the alter this was the day the Marinette dupain-cheng would become Marinette noir this was the day she would become his wife the the pastor said you are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride. You did not have to tell him twice he grabbed Marinette hand and pulled her towed him and kissed her with the passion he may be a criminal but he loved her with all his heart. Chat right then right then promised himself that he whould never let Marinette go again.

Alya and nino got married to and had a little one and because they had a little girl named Ruby the were released from jail. And now they tell Ruby the story of the miraculous squad.

Batman got fired from his job because he did not even help save the world and now he has no job and he was replaced by a girl by the name of Ruby jade weekes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
